Alexis Texas
Alexis Texas was a pop star under threat of assassination during Day 1. Before Day 1 Alexis and her father Richard Texas had been planning for a late-night concert in Detroit for months. However, in the weeks leading up to the concert, she had begun receiving death threats from a man named George Hanlin. Due to his connection to known terrorist groups, CTU decided to add extra security for her concert. Day 1 On the night of Alexis' concert, Andy McDermott was given charge of the mission to protect Alexis, a mission he found degrading and pointless. Alexis was speaking with her father when the CTU TAC team arrived, explaining to them that she was grateful for their security even if her father was not. Andy ignored Blair Kelly since he found Alexis beautiful. When Alexis found out that Tom Fisher went missing, she relayed her worries to Andy, who calmed her nerves before leaving to speak with Larry Blackhorn. After speaking with him, Andy asked Alexis to perform her concert despite her nerves. However, after more evidence arose, Andy asked another favor of her: that she perform without security. Alexis agreed and continued with concert preparation until her father finally admitted to kidnapping Fisher for more security, admitting that he was being hunted by Paolo Luteni for the Gardner Virus. Alexis did not forgive him, even as they waited in the parking lot for Tom Fisher. Alexis left to begin her concert as the CTU agents got in position for Luteni's arrival. As the CTU agents fought off the incoming terrorists, Alexis had taken the stage. Paolo Luteni heard her voice as he threatened her father upon until the point that he was taking into CTU custody by Andy McDermott. Almost an hour later, Alexis arrived at CTU angry that she was not informed about Luteni's arrest, nor her father's. When she and Richard tried to leave, Andy made it clear that they could not as long as Richard was in possession of the virus. Mary Baxter took her and her father to the waiting room, but she found herself unwilling to remaining sitting and began to walk around CTU and was joined by Andy in watching Luteni sit in the holding room. Alexis told Andy about Blair having fired Joey Kaplan when he returned with Jake Haskell and she was speaking with Blair Kelly when Paige Patrick arrived. Not long after, as part of his plan, Jake pretended to be a fan of Alexis' and told her about Hamilton Sorel's plan to sell the Gardner Virus without Luteni's knowledge under the guise of a friend and a baseball card. Alexis did not understand, nor did she notice that Jake had led her to a specific spot. A few minutes later, Luteni broke out of his holding room and took Alexis as his hostage and safely escaped CTU with Alexis in the back seat. Appearances Day 1 "Hey, im sam" -Simmeh TuranbawTexas, Alexis Texas, Alexis Texas, Alexis Texas, Alexis Category:Fan Fiction